bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Ichabeezer
Ichabeezer *'Species': Zucchini Ichabeezer is a billionaire who owns a pet dog named Rooney. He is also responsible for Junior Jetpack's current costume. He looks similar to Mr. Nezzer. Bio As a small boy, Ichabeezer is known for being a whiner and was spoiled as a child, as he got whatever he wanted. He was so spoiled that with his whining, he passed the school. Despite this, he became a billionaire. He also played baseball, but he quit due to the other kids' protests. He was also bullied and called Missabeezer. Ichabeezer vs. Mr. Nezzer For the new Netflix series, a new character named Ichabeezer joined the cast. He is similar to Mr. Nezzer, but the only difference between the two is that Ichabeezer is grumpier and has a gruff voice. According to the concept artists Elena and Olivia Ceballos, he is a redesign of Mr. Nezzer. The reason for the name change is due to his design being a drastic departure from his previous look (even though it has a striking resemblance to how he originally looked when he debuted in 1995). This is quite similar to Witch Lezah from The Looney Tunes Show is a redesign of Hazel (and renamed due to now being voiced by Roz Ryan, an African-American actress with an easily-recognizable voice), and how both Mr. Persnickety and Mr. Nervous from The Mr. Men Show are redesigns of Mr. Fussy and Mr. Jelly (though the latter two are a unique case, as Mr. Persnickety became Mr. Fussy again in the second season, and Mr. Jelly was named Mr. Nervous in the United States). However, according to Phil Vischer in a podcast, he states he's a different character. The reason being why this happened was because Mr. Nezzer's voice is an intimation of Oogie Boogie from The Nightmare Before Christmas portrayed by Ken Page, who is African-American. Dreamworks has a policy that characters who have a different race but are portrayed by white people are not allowed (even though Mr. Nezzer has never been established as possibly being African-American). By the time Nezzer returned in The VeggieTales Show, ''Nezzer was voiced by an African-American actor (David Mann) due to Phil no longer being comfortable doing the Oogie Boogie voice (though he still provides Nezzer's singing voice). Fans have disparagingly taken to referring to Ichabeezer as "Discount Mr. Nezzer". Because his personality is drastically different from Mr. Nezzer, Ichabeezer is an entirely different character, though his design is based on the former. Filmography *Puppies and Guppies *Sorry, We're Closed Today *Bob and the Awesome Frosting Mustache Voice Actors *Rob Paulsen Fun Facts *Ichabeezer's name may be a reference to Ebeneezer. *Ichabeezer's voice is similar to Mr. Beet. Considering the shared the same voice actor, it's no surprise. *He is the first new character to be part of the main cast since Petunia Rhubarb. *His favourite foods and drinks are: **Prune iced tea with mint and dash of lime. Gallery See ''Ichabeezer/Gallery Category:Characters Category:VeggieTales in the House characters Category:Males Category:Larry-Boy characters Category:VeggieTales in the City characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Zucchinis